


You Are So Grounded

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: Percy gets in trouble with Chiron.





	1. Erica

Percy's POV

"The answer is C, show off with your powers. At least, that's what Percy Jackson would do." 

Erica, the newest camper blurted out the answer while glaring at me. She still hadn't been claimed yet. I wanted to make fun of her but I held myself back. 

She glared at me again from her desk and I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Thunder rumbled in the distance and I knew that either Zeus or Poseidon was mad. 

It was probably Poseidon - he's been hating my behavior ever since I got back to camp for the summer. I heard Chiron sigh. 

It was all Erica's fault! She was the one bullying me, and I was the one taking the fall for her! She and Jason needed to have a little talk, and had a feeling I could arrange that.

"Percy, Erica, both of you come see me after class. And the correct answer is you should never use your powers unless it's an emergency." Chiron glared at me and Erica, and we rolled our eyes at the same time. Well duh, everybody knew that.  
"I hate you," I growled while glaring at her. 

Honestly? She was worse than Nancy. 

"I hate you too," Erica mumbled back.

"You should keep your mouth shut," I snapped.

"Double for you!" She hissed.

"If both of you don't stop this nonsense I'll call all of your parents down here this instant! And not your mortal parents either, I can promise you that."

"Good, at least I'll get to see my dad then." I mumbled. 

"At least you have a dad!" Erica snapped. Chiron sighed.

"Percy, shut up!" Clarisse snapped. 

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore her. I wouldn't let her get to me. I already had Erica to deal with.

"Percy, you need to stop before you get all of us into trouble!" Annabeth whispered from behind me.

"Yeah Perseus, listen to your girlfriend!" Erica laughed. Annabeth and I blushed bright red. I don't know why Annabeth blushed - I wasn't getting her involved.

"I don't understand quite what's happening," Chiron said, "but I will see you all after class. Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, and especially you Erica." He glared at Erica and she gulped. 

"Haha," I snapped. 

Erica kicked my shin under her desk. I told Chiron at the beginning of the year - he really should get separate desks.

"Ow! Chiron, she kicked me!" I whined.  
"Did not!" Erica snapped back.  
"Did too!" Chiron rubbed his forehead. 

"Percy, Erica, Clarisse, Annabeth, outside, now!" He yelled. I grumbled to myself about how unfair all this was as I walked outside with them.

Annabeth's POV

I was waiting with Percy while Erica got yelled at. I kept a hand on Percy's shoulder. He was shaky and tense, and I didn't think he needed to be punished just yet. He was freaking out.

"I'm scared," Percy gulped.  
"What if they get mom and dad down here? Mom will be mad that she has to drive, and dad won't want to come down and interrupt his work, whatever it is he does. Paul will be mad too that the has to leave mom's side and that she's leaving his. Annabeth, I feel like I'm going to puke."

Poseidon came in with Erica. He was holding her by her wrist, and he didn't look happy. Suddenly, it came to me. Why Erica had always given me glares in class, why she kicked me earlier, why dad looked angrier with her than with me... Why she hadn't been claimed.

"Dad, explain!" I pointed to Erica.  
"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Erica snapped. 

I started feeling dizzy. I knew the class could hear our conversation.

"Percy, what are you - oh." Annabeth said. "Oh. Wow. Okay then." She must have figured it out too. The reason why Erica even knew my full name.

"Percy... the reason Erica hasn't been claimed..." Poseidon started.  
"I know," I said. I got up from my desk. 

"She's my sister."

I knew it was the truth when dad didn't respond, and I ran back to my cabin.


	2. When the Mist is Down

Percy's Pov

I sat on my bed in my cabin, feeling sadder than I had in a long time.

Even while leaving Yancy, I hadn't felt this depressed. I had another sister. I already couldn't deal with getting a mortal sister! I had been jealous when Apollo and Meg came to my apartment and got cookies and I couldn't have one until I came back alive. Now I have a sister who's already being mean to me and letting me take the fall for it.

All this time, everyone had thought she'd be a daughter of Zeus, but she was really a daughter of Poseidon. It wasn't fair!

"Percy?"

Somebody called call me. I froze where in place, not moving an inch.

I realized it was dad, and from how close his voice sounded, it was like he was right outside my door, and he did not sound happy.

I knew he was mad at me.

"Can I come in?"

'You can come in when I'm an only child again," I thought.

"Percy, open the door," dad said when I didn't answer. I glanced out the window.

It was open, and I could escape from having to talk when I wasn't ready.

It was settled. I decided I would go back to my mom's apartment for tonight, and then come back tomorrow morning when I was ready.

Or...hopefully ready.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door and I started to panic. I jumped out the window, clicking Riptide in case I ran into any monsters on the subway.

Thalia's Pov

"I swear I saw him run in here earlier," I said. Poseidon sighed.

"I told you he'd probably run away! He obviously isn't ready to talk yet." Annabeth said.

Honestly, I agreed with Percy.

I wouldn't be ready to talk about something sensitive like this either if I was in a mood...

Especially considering how mean Erica was being to him.

"I guess I was a little rough on him... fine, I'll come back later." Poseidon said, then vanished.

I turned to Annabeth. 

"We've gotta find him!" I sighed.

"I know, but how? He could be halfway across the country by now." Annabeth sighed.

"Well... where do you think he went?" I asked. 

"No idea. Usually he hides near water." She said.

"Let's split up. If you go one way and I go the other, we might just find him," I said, and Annabeth  smiled. 

"He might not even let us find him." I said. Annabeth frowned.

"Let's just start searching before we think about that," she said.

"Deal," I smiled. Then I went to go search for Percy.


	3. When the Mist is Down (Part 2)

Sally's Pov

This afternoon, Percy had run home, frantic from camp. He told me what happened, then cried himself to sleep like a baby. I didn't blame him-I'd be upset too. I was still holding Percy tight to my chest when I started thinking. How would he deal with a mortal sister if he couldn't handle a half blood sister? I'm sure he'd be fine. The circumstances are completely different. With a mortal sister, he has time to adjust. 

With a half blood sister, he hasn't had time to adjust. And if she was really that mean to him...

No. Percy would be fine with a normal sister.

"Percy," I shook him. He rolled over in my arms.

"Mm hm?" He mumbled. 

"Are you ready to go back to camp? I'm sure everyone's worried about you. It's nearly dinner time."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Percy's green eyes widened and I thought I saw tears in them. He glanced at my stomach - it wasn't exactly easy for me to hold him.

"What? Percy, no! How could you think that? It's okay if you want to stay the night, honestly. If you aren't ready to go back, I won't make you. But you should at least get an message to Annabeth or Chiron."

"Annabeth," Percy sniffed. "She'll understand."

Percy's Pov

"Show me Annabeth Chase, camp half blood." I said as I tossed a drachma into my bathroom sink. It evaporated along with the extra water and turned into mist.

"Percy, where have you been? We've all been worried sick!" Annabeth crossed her arms.

"I'm fine, okay? I'm staying the night at my mom's house. I'm just a little homesick."

Annabeth frowned. 

"Is this about Erica?" She asked. I paused and waited. I let the silence sink in as I thought of something to say.

"Percy?"

"Nope thanks for understanding, okay bye now!" Not finding a plan, I quickly waved the Mist away, along with some tears I had to wipe off my face. I could feel guilty later. Right now, I needed to be alone.

"Percy wait!" I heard Annabeth cry before the image completely vanished. I didn't let her finish. 

                                                                                          --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Percy, did you contact camp yet?" My mom asked as I walked downstairs. 

"Yeah," I sighed. "I told them I'm fine and that I was just a little homesick."

"Okay. Do you want to sleep some more or do something fun?" Mom asked. I thought about it.

"I think I haven't really gone out in a long time. Let's go out." Mom smiled. 

                                                                                                                         


End file.
